The Civil War
by Fairy Tail Fan 1412
Summary: No flames, please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Family Divided

Hello, Mason Jones-Kirkland at your service, or if you want to be more formal, I'm Massachusetts. I'm one of the eldest states. The only state to maintain my grandfather's British accent. I suppose part of our beginning as American states did start with me. Dumping tea in Boston Harbor in 1767, dressed as American Indians, with my father, Alfred when I was just a child, did in fact make Grandfather angry. The Revolutionary War was definitely a sight. I remember, one by one my father would take my siblings & I back to his home in America, soon leaving Grandfather alone in England. My siblings began talking different, sounding rather odd at first. We all quickly evolved into different cultures of our own. Later, more siblings came along 24 of us all together. Life couldn't have been better, at least, that is until April 12, 1861...

* * *

><p>"Nate, what are you doing up there? It's not like something's gonna happen." A blonde girl about Nathaniel's age replied.<p>

"Well, you can never be too careful. What if there's a bear out here or, something? Somebody's gotta take care of it. I'm not sure what kind of territory that Sasha's got out here, Ron." Nathaniel, a scruffy, brown haired boy with green eyes remarked.

"Just don't get yourself killed." Ronnie teased.

"Funny. Go get some sleep, then." Nathaniel ordered.

"Alright, I'll be back to check on you, big bro." She said before walking back to her tent.

"Ah, she's got somewhat of a point, but I'm not gonna tell her that. Might as well, just kick it here for the night." Nathaniel yawned before falling asleep. But, little did he know the rebels were approaching.

* * *

><p>"Stay down." A brunette girl whispered to her troops as she climbed a tree to get a better view of the Union camp site. The girl motioned for the troops to ambush the camp.<p>

Nathaniel awoke to sound of gunfire. He started ringing the warning bell.

"Nate!" Ronnie exclaimed as she & all the soliders ran out of their tents firing rheir guns at the enemy. She ran towards the tree Nathaniel was in only to see he was no longer there. "Nate! Nate!" She cried. Suddenly, something grabbed a hold of her ankle. She gasped, but was relieved to see it was her brother, she suspected that he fell out of the tree, that is until she saw him holding his side.

"Ronnie, go & tell the others about what happened." Nathaniel ordered.

"Not without you!" Ronnie cried.

"You've got to, I'll slow you down. That's an order. Tell Dad, Mase, anyone who'll listen. Just go, now!" Nathaniel exclaimed.

Ronnie hugged him, tightly, before running back to the northern part of the country.

Nathaniel sighed as soon as she was out of sight. He fell to the ground, feeling weak. Suddenly, there was a pair of boots before his face, he looked up & he couldn't recognize the face because of the darkness of the night. "Take this one prisoner & whoever else is left." A familiar voice ordered.

"Sasha?" Nathaniel muttered before passing out.

"No hard feelings, big brother." Sasha remarked.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Dad! Mase! Penny! Risa! Anybody?!" Ronnie cried as she pounded her fists on the door to their home.<p>

"Ronnie? What's wrong? I thought you were in South Carolina with Nate." A blonde headed girl asked after she opened the door.

"Where's Dad, Penny?" Ronnie asked.

"He left for D. C. this morning." Penny answered, "I'm waiting here for Mase, we're heading there, too. The whole family's meeting there."

"I think, I'll join you two then." Ronnie replied.

"Alright, the more the merrier!" Penny stated as a wagon rolled up.

"Come along, Penny. Ronnie? What on earth happened to you? I thought you were with..."

"...I'll explain later. Right now, I'm going with you to D. C." Ronnie remarked.

"Alright, then." Mason said as they all climbed into the carriage.

* * *

><p>"Mason, Penny! Great you're here, little dudes, now we can get things... Ronnie?" Alfred said with almost a look of terror when he saw her.<p>

"Dad, I have some news..."

"... I was hoping that they were lying. You being here, without Nate. Just confirmed my fears." Alfred said.

"So, you know about, Nate?" Ronnie asked.

"He was taken hostage, yes. Come inside, we're meeting the new boss about all this." Alfred muttered.

Ronnie followed her father inside, all the seats of the United States were full, except for one. Ronnie sighed at that fact, then took her seat beside her older sister, Risa. "I have brought all of you here for one reason. Last night, we received a letter from the Confederates claiming that they have in custody, your brother, Nathaniel. And, the fact that we lost a numerous amount of soldiers in South Carolina, leaves me with no other choice. We must go to war with the confederates to protect our people." President Lincoln remarked. Alfred hung his head, Penny held her father's hand, for comfort.

"Dad, looks awful." A girl with dark hair, green eyes & glasses whispered to one of her sisters as she pushed up her glasses.

"I agree, Issy. Poor, Daddy." Risa whispered.

"Dad, we'll get Nate, back." Mason replied.

"I'm not concerned about that. I just..." Alfred said before walking out of the conference room.

"We need a game plan, guys." Ivy, a blonde haired, green eyed girl remarked.

"We don't know where they're even keeping, Nate." Ronnie stated.

"But, we do. Here's the letter the confederates sent." Mason replied as he laid the letter on the desk.

"The confederates? Mason, they're our siblings." Risa remarked.

"Yes, well they are also our enemies for the time being. If you see them as something other than that, you'll end up like Nate, or worse. I don't mean to sound rash, but this is the predicament we're in, right now." Mason snapped.

All the sisters nodded, even though they hated the idea of fighting a literal war against their siblings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I only wish I did. Ronnie, Sasha, Risa, Ivy, Isabelle, & Penny all belong to my bestie, Lilia x Undertaker


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Confederates

"Howdy, guys." A blonde scruffy haired sheriff walked in to a room filled with a lot of his sisters.

"Kenny!" A ginger haired girl exclaimed happily as she & her sisters wrapped him up in a hug.

"Long time, no see." A brunette girl stated.

"Yes, Nina it has been a while. Looks like all the 'rebels' here..." Kenny teased.

"You're one to talk, Ken! You aren't even with those Yankees." The ginger remarked.

"I'm not for or against y'all, either. And, I'd watch it if I were you, young lady. You're sounding like that horrible boss of your's. Not like my little sister, Dix. I won't have that. We're already breaking Dad's heart. I'm not going to be apart of that. I'm not sure why all y'all are." Kenny remarked.

"Nothing you say is changing my mind." Dixie remarked, "You on the other hand need to get off the fence & choose a side."

"I guess, I'm as stubborn as you, because I want no part in this!" Kenny remarked.

"Guys, that's enough!" A blonde, blue-green eyed girl wearing a stetson remarked,

"Kenny, it was great to see you again, but the whole separation ordeal is got everybody uptight. I think it's for the best if you just stay away until all this blows over." She muttered.

"Tess..."

"... Kenny, don't make this any harder than it already is. Just go. It's almost hard to trust anyone who isn't on our side." Tessie explained.

"But, I am on your side." Kenny protested.

"You're also on their side. I'm sorry, Ken, but we've got no say in the matter, the boss' orders." Tessie remarked. Kenny said nothing, he simply nodded & walked followed after him, "Ken?" She asked.

"What's up, Tess?" Kenny asked.

"You really meant that? Everything, back there?"

"Every single word, little sister."

"Is all of this really breaking Dad's heart?"

"He's told me he hates that everything has come to this. He wishes so much to be a family, again."

"Take me to him."

"To Dad? " Kenny asked in confusion. Tessie nodded.

"Won't the others wonder where you are?" Kenny asked.

"No, we were all about to go our separate ways." Tessie stated.

"Alrighty, come on, then." Kenny said as he jumped up on his horse. Tessie followed after him after jumping aboard Autumn, her horse.

* * *

><p>Sasha walked into a room where Nathaniel was being kept. She brought him some things to help his wound. He laid on the bed gripping the sheets because of the pain he was in.<p>

"Hey, Nate. How ya feeling?" She asked.

"How do ya think? I'm injured, some good men were killed, the rest; prisoners, and you holding me hostage in your corders. How am I supposed to feel?" He remarked.

"I understand. Really, I do. Please, believe me when I say, that I am only following most of the order I was given. I was supposed to have everyone at the camp killed." Sasha replied.

"You disobeyed orders to save my life, eh? Just outta curiousity, why did you attack my camp that night?" Nathaniel asked as Sasha wrapped his wound up in fresh gauze.

"To attempt to start a war with the Union & it worked. The Union's declared war on us." Sasha stated.

"You're kidding!" Nathaniel exclaimed.

"Nope. Front page news." Sasha replied as she laid a newspaper on his lap.

"I don't understand, this is what we were trying to avoid! Dad's probably crushed." Nathaniel muttered as he looked at the newspaper.

"Here. I'm not Mason, so here. Drink this. It'll numb your pain." Sasha replied as she poured some liquid into a glass & handed it to him.

Nathaniel drank the whole thing before handing it back & coughing a bit, "What was in that?"

"Whiskey. The alcohol will help, trust me. Now, get some rest." Sasha remarked before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Kenny &amp; Tessie were riding towards where Alfred was staying when suddenly, Kenny stopped. "What is it Ken?" Tessie asked.<p>

"I heard something." Kenny remarked as he pulled out his gun. Tessie stayed quiet listening to her surroundings. There was no more any signs of movement so, Kenny put his gun away and began riding slowly out of the area, that is until he was tackled off of his horse and sent summer salting down a hill nearby, stopping only when he leaned into a small creek. Tessie giggled as she rode all the way down to where the soaked sheriff was, "Are you alright?"

"No! When I get my hands on the little..."

"Kenny! Tessie! That was some fall ya had there, big bro." William teased.

"Will, I am gonna give ya until I get to the top of this hill to get out of here! Before I kill ya!" Kenny snapped.

"What'cha gonna do pick the banjo til I pass out?" William remarked.

"Why, you little son of a..."

"Kenny, it's not that big a deal." Tessie said trying to talk some sense into her older brother. Despite Tessie's efforts Kenny ran up the hill & whacked William in the head with his banjo. Tessie sighed, then rode back up the hill and fired her pistol grabbing her brothers' attention, "That's enough!" She exclaimed.

The two brothers had each other by the necks and looked at her, "He started it." Kenny remarked.

"And, I'm finishing it. Now, you back on your horse & you, you can join us as long as you promise to stop picking fights." Tessie remarked.

"Like that'll ever happen." Kenny muttered as he climbed back onto his horse.

Tessie smirked then swiped Kenny's handcuffs slapped one of the sides on Kenny's hand & the other on William's, "The heck, Tess?" William asked.

"How are we gonna ride if we only have one hand?" Kenny remarked.

"You'll figure it out." Tessie remarked as she dropped the key down her shirt, "Now, lead the way you two."

Kenny & William's jaws dropped. Kenny sighed in defeat before riding off, leading Tessie to where Alfred was.

* * *

><p>"Tess. Key. Now." Kenny remarked as they finally reached their destination.<p>

Tessie threw him the key before walking inside the huge home. She walked into the living room and saw her father sitting in a rocking chair watching things outside the window, all she could think of was how sad he looked, Kenny was right, this whole slavery thing wasn't worth the suffering of her father. "Daddy?" Tessie asked.

Alfred smiled, "Tess, how's it going, little dude?" He asked.

"Pretty good, I guess. Dad, I am so sorry." Tessie stated.

Alfred placed a strong, but gentle hand on her shoulder, "You've got nothing to apologize for, Tess. You're following orders. I don't like this, but I also can't stop it, no matter how much I want to." He stated.

"Dad, I don't want to be apart of the confederates anymore. I wanna be in the union." Tessie remarked.

"To be honest, I'd rather you not be on any side. But, if that's what you want. I'm not going to tell you, you can't." Alfred replied.

"This is what I want, Dad. I want to fight along side with you & the others." Tessie stated. "Okay." Alfred said.

* * *

><p>Dennis, the eldest of the States walked past the living area, and noticed Tessie talking to their father, "What's Tessie doing here?" He wondered.<p>

"Hey, Den. Could you please unlock us?" Kenny asked.

"I don't even wanna know." Dennis remarked before walking away.

"Oh, come on!" William & Kenny whined.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I just wish I did. Also, Tessie, Dennis, William, Sasha, & Nina do not belong to me they belong to my bestie, Lilia x Undertaker. This chapter was also inspired by Lilia x Undertaker.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mason's Journey

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Mason replied as he tied a royal blue scarf around his neck, beingthat he would be traveling down the mountain side.

"Be careful, Mase." Penny said before hugging him, tightly.

"Contact us when you get there. So, we know that you're okay." Ronnie replied.

"I will. Me and Nate both will return safely, I swear." Mason stated as he hugged each one of his sisters, before leaving.

* * *

><p>Lana, a blonde girl, with blue-green eyes was on patrol . She was alone, so she had plenty of time to think to herself. She began remembering all the things that the family used to do. Dennis, seemed to always be in trouble for something. All the late night talks with her father, after being adopted. How she missed all those late nights when she couldn't get any rest &amp; the one person, she at first wasn't sure about, was the one person, she missed the most. Alfred was her father, and nothing would change that. Just knowing that fact, made her smile a bit. She then remembered how much her sisters helped her through the biggest transition of her life. Not only the ones that were on her side of the war, but also the ones on the other side, and Monica, the latest edition, who of course was neutral in the matter. She regretted not being able to see her all that much. Dwelling on all these memories, and then some caused tears to roll down her face, she almost hated herself, for turning away from the one thing that meant the most to her, her family. "Je déteste cela, je souhaite que cette guerre n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi ne pas les choses revenir à la façon dont ils étaient?" She sighed. (Translation: I hate this, I wish that this war is not happening. Why can't things go back to the way they were?)<p>

Suddenly, there was a figure coming up towards her direction. She immediately grabbed a pistol by her side. The figure began to get get clearer the closer it got, she recognized this stranger, it was her older brother, Mason coming up. She laid the pistol down & started towards him. Mason stopped his horse, he didn't seemed frightened by her presence. He was unarmed, by the looks of it. Which was strange, especially at this time. "Mason?" Lana remarked as he climbed off of his horse.

"I'm unarmed." Mason replied as he opened his coat & showed her there wasn't a gun in his possession.

"I know. What are you doing in these parts? You could be killed out here, ya know." She scolded.

"I know, I was looking for one of you. I need some information. That's all I need, and I will be out of a way & I will stay on my side of the boundary. " Mason stated.

"I'm not allowed to give you information, Mason. It's against the law." Lana remarked.

"Have-have you been crying, Lana?" Mason asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just ask what you came here for & go." She snapped, trying to keep him from seeing begin to cry again, just him being there, trying to help her, reminded her of their father, who tried to understand her. Reaching out to her, it hurt too much to think about.

Mason laid a hand on her shoulder, "Lana? What's the matter? You can tell me, anything. You know that. Your my sister, I'm here." Mason began to hate himself for considering his own family, his enemies. Lana surprised him as she turned around and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest, crying. This morning, he was dead set to get Nate, back & go home and that be the end of it. But, here. Here was his little sister, a girl he such an attachment to ever since she had become a part of their family. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, the two siblings stayed quiet for a long time.

"I hate this, so much! Can't this all be over?" Lana cried.

"I agree, Lana. I wish we could all be a family again, too. You know what I see?" Mason replied as he & Lana walked back to her post.

"What?" Lana asked as they sat up in the tree she was in previously.

"I see, someday. I don't know, when, we'll be together, again. It could take months, maybe even years, but we'll all have new adventures, great memories of what happened during this horrid time. We'll look back, we will most likely have regrets, but I also think we'll have a few laughs. But, one thing will be clear. We'll be a stronger family, when this is all said and done." Mason stated.

"You really think that?" Lana asked with a small, hopeful smile on her face.

"Of course, I do. That's the only thing that gets me through, everyday." Mason replied.

"Hey, Mase?" Lana said.

"Yes, Lana?" Mason asked.

"Do you wanna know where Nate, is?" Lana asked.

"Yes, that's actually what I was wanting to ask you." He replied.

"He's at Sasha's place." Lana answered.

"He's in South Carolina?!" Mason asked.

Lana nodded in response, " You might oughtta go, now, Mase. If you get caught you'll end up with Nate." She stated.

Mason smirked, "Perhaps that's what I need! Look, Lana. You know, I'm not the kind that can break in & out of a prison. Help me out, take me captive & have me sent to where they're keeping, Nate." He stated.

"I can't do that, you'll get hurt. The Confederates aren't so kind to y'all in the Union." Lana remarked.

"I'll be fine, Lana. You can do it." Mason replied as he put cuffs on himself.

Lana sighed, then took him to the camp, "Hey, I caught this Union Commander, gathering information about this camp." She remarked as she pushed Mason on the ground.

"What are your orders, ma'am?" A soldier asked.

"Keep him here, overnight. Take him to South Carolina, in the morning." Lana remarked before walking back to her post.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mason took a long trip to South Carolina, it had been a week ago since he first started on his way to find Nathaniel. He felt weak, he hadn't eaten for days on end. Mason was relieved when he saw Sasha. She knelt down to get a look at the new prisoner they had brought her. "Mase?!" She gasped. Mason grinned at her weakly.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I just wish I did. Also, Ronnie, Penny, Lana, & Sasha do not belong to me they belong to my friend, Lilia x Undertaker


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Escape Plan/ Reunion

It had been weeks since Mason & Nathaniel had been outside of their place of keeping. They had regained their strength & Nathaniel had been developing their escape plan. Sasha was more than hospitable her two brothers, but being that they were needed elsewhere. They had to get back to the other side of the boundary. Mason was the one who had to retrieve everything that was needed for their journey back to the northern boundary. While Nathaniel insured that their means of escape would be possible. They had tried many things only to be caught in the act and beaten by a couple of guards, but they continued to perfect a plan.

It had been a week or so, since Mason sent a few letters to his sisters, brothers, and father letting them know that he and Nathaniel were alright, but he coded the letters he sent, in hope that one of them would figure it out.

* * *

><p>The two brothers laid down on their side of the room one night, after taking yet another beating for another attempt of escape by Nathaniel. "Mase?" Nathaniel asked.<p>

"Yes, Nate?" Mason muttered, trying to fall asleep for the night.

"Do you think that we'll ever figure a way out of here?" Nathaniel asked.

"I hope, so." Mason replied as he turned on to his side and repositioned his coat that he was using for a pillow.

"Something's gotta give soon, huh?" Nathaniel muttered.

"Yeah. Let's just try to get some shut eye, alright?" Mason asked.

"Yeah. Hey, Mase? You wanna know what, one of the first things I wanna do when I get back, home is?" Nathaniel asked.

"Go to sleep, Nate." Mason muttered.

"I wanna get a hair cut & shave, for starters. Then, I want stuff my face with all the food I can find..."

"Good night, Nathaniel." Mason remarked. Nathaniel continued to talk aimlessly, about things he just absolutely wanted to do. Mason sighed, he couldn't hardly keep his eyes open & he was being held against his will listening to Nathaniel blabber on about random things that soon made no sense, what so ever. Mason sat up & ran a hand through his now, unruly, long, blonde hair. He stood up & looked out of the small window in their call.

"Something wrong, Mase?" Nathaniel asked as he sat up, looking at his older brother, the oldest brother in the union, being the oldest brother, Dennis, was neutral during the war.

"No, I was just trying to get a bit of fresh air."Mason explained, "Now, let's get a bit of shut eye, hmm?"

"Good idea, I'm beat." Nathaniel yawned.

"About time." Mason mumbled.

"What?" Nathaniel asked.

"Good night, Nate." Mason replied as he laid back down on his side.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later, dawn was about to break. A couple of figures rode up to the prison. One of the riders, rode up to the tiny window and looked inside to see the two brothers, asleep on the ground. It was then the figure dropped a few bundles of dynamite down under the window. Nathaniel awoke suddenly, to the sound of a horse galloping, away. He looked at the bottom of the wall and saw the dynamite. He quickly jumped on top of his older brother as the dynamite exploded, the wall was completely, destroyed. Mason jumped at the almost deafening sound. Nathaniel and Mason both got up and began running out of the room that had concealed them for what seemed like an eternity. A couple of familiar faces rode up beside the two brothers, Ivy and Ronnie, their little sisters. "Come on, let's get outta here!" Ivy remarked as she grabbed Mason's hand and he jumped up on her horse &amp; Nathaniel up on Ronnie's. Guns fired at the siblings, but they were out of the bullets reach.<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred and the Union States waited patiently for the return of their two sisters, hoping that the missing brothers would be with them. "Dad! Dad! Someone coming!" A little girl with brown hair and green eyes exclaimed as she sat in the window.<p>

"What is it, Mon?" Alfred asked as he ran over to where his youngest daughter was.

"Two people on horses are heading over here." Monica stated.

"Get out of the window, for a sec." Alfred muttered as he picked her up & carried her away.

"What's going on?" A tall dark-haired boy with green eyes asked as he walked in the living room.

"Daddy's worried that someone bad is coming." Monica repiled.

"Harley, stay in the house." Alfred ordered.

Harley stopped by the front door and picked up a 12 gage rifle, "Dad, it won't do any good if we stay in here. You stay here. The last thing this family needs is you to get killed." He stated before walking out the door. Alfred sighed, knowing he was right. Monica held on to Alfred.

Harley pumped his rifle and picked a target. He was about to fire, but froze his eyes widened in shock. "They're still alive?" He muttered before walking towards his siblings.

"Harley!" Ronnie greeted with a huge grin plastered on her face.

Nathaniel grinned weakly, "Hey, man. Long time, no see." He replied.

"You ain't kidding! Just wait until Dad sees the two of you." Harley stated.

"I can't wait. But, we are going to have to rest for a while. Doctor's orders." Mason teased.

"Can you guys, walk?" Harley asked.

"Of course, we can, stupid! We have only been in prison!" Nathaniel snapped as he jumped down on to the ground.

"Nate's back to normal." Ivy muttered.

"That didn't take long." Ronnie teased.

"Come on, everybody's here waiting for you." Harley stated as he opened the front door and walked in.

* * *

><p>"Harley, what was it?" Alfred asked. Monica still holding on to him.<p>

"It was a few travelers coming back home." Harley answered.

"That's a rel..." Alfred stopped mid-sentence as he saw Ronnie, Ivy, Mason, and Nathaniel walk in through the door. Monica let her father go before he nearly tackled his two boys to the ground. Ronnie & Ivy smiled seeing the three's reunion, it made Alfred so happy that two of his kids had returned home, safe and sound. They winced in pain, because of their cuts and bruises from earlier beatings during their time in South Carolina. "You dudes look older for some reason." Alfred stated.

"Probably because, we haven't shaved in a long while." Nathaniel replied.

"And, Mase, dude your hair's about as long as Monica's." Alfred teased.

"It's not that long. Is it?" Mason asked, running his hand through his hair.

"It's almost touching your shoulders." Nathaniel added.

"It's physically impossible. Hair doesn't grow that fast. I'll admit it is longer than normal, but it is not even close to touching my shoulders." Mason muttered.

* * *

><p>The tired travelers had a very long day of reunions with all the siblings that were both neutral and in the Union. They finally had a little time to clean themselves up making them look normal, once again. Monica and Ronnie knocked on Nathaniel's bedroom door that night before going to bed that night. "Who is it?" He asked.<p>

"Monica & Ronnie!" Monica exclaimed.

"Come in." He replied as he threw on a shirt and started buttoning it up.

"A button up to bed? That's not like you." Ronnie remarked.

"I just grabbed it. I'm not sleeping in it, genius." Nathaniel muttered, "What do ya want, anyway?"

"Monica, wanted to give you, something." Ronnie answered.

"Here." Monica stated as she gave him a slip of colored on paper.

Nathaniel looked at it for a moment, then grinned, "Thanks, kiddo." Nathaniel replied as he patted her head.

"You're welcome." Monica said with a smile.

"Now, go give Mason, his card." Ronnie replied.

"Okay. Night, Nate!" Monica called as she ran out of his room.

"It's seems like an eternity since I have seen that, little girl." Nathaniel muttered.

"What happened to you at South Carolina?" Ronnie asked.

"Well, I was too busy getting beat up by the guards to really recall anything else, besides, Sasha nursing me back to health after almost dying from the stupid bullet wound. Once Mason got there, he fixed me up the best he could." Nathaniel replied.

"I was afraid that we lost you both. That is until Mason sent the letter." Ronnie stated.

"Letter? What letter?" Nathaniel asked.

"He sent the same letter to everyone on this side of the boundary. Issy figured out that it was coded and solved it. And, Ivy came with me to get you two out of there." Ronnie explained.

"He never said anything to me about that." Nathaniel stated.

"Because, I knew if I told you. You would have said something to Sasha about it. I know that you can't keep a secret." Mason remarked as he stood in Nathaniel's doorway.

"Can so!" Nathaniel protested.

"Really, now? And, how many times have I had to patch you up after Dennis beating you for something you said about him to Dad?" Mason asked.

"Yeah? So, what? I was just a kid." Nathaniel muttered.

"Try before all this mess started." Mason remarked.

"So, what?! I can't wait until I can get my hands on Sas..."

"...Why would you want to?" Ronnie asked.

"She sicked her goons on us. That's why! We got beat every night. Then, she tried to justify herself by helping us out during the day." Nathaniel remarked, "Why next time I see her, I'll pop her side with le..."

"... You will do no such thing! In fact, in the morning, Ronnie, will escort the both of us somewhere safe and remote." Mason stated.

"What?! We just got back?!" Nathaniel snapped.

"It's for the best. At least until diverging something happens to where the Confederates aren't looking for us." Mason remarked, "And, for God's sake, Nate. Sasha, is our sister, stop treating her like an enemy."

Ronnie gave Mason a questionable look. What was the deal? Before Mason left, he had completely turned his back on the rest of the family. Something must have happened, she was determined to find out what Mason's sudden change of heart was.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I only wish I did. Also, I don't own Ronnie, Ivy, or Monica they belong to my bestie Lilia x Undertaker.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Hiding Place

"Mason? Could we talk for a moment?" Ronnie asked.

"Sure." Mason replied as he sat down on his bed, patting a place beside him. Giving her permission to sit down as well.

"What'd you mean, that she 'is our sister'? Before you left, you were dead set against thinking that way. What happened to you while you were gone?" Ronnie asked.

"I will just say, my eyes were opened." Mason explained.

"What do you mean?" Ronnie asked.

"Some of the Confederates hate this horrid war, just like we do. Those are the siblings who are the ones my heart breaks for. If you only felt the way I did when she clung to me, for dear life. Not wanting me to leave her." Mason muttered.

"Who?" Ronnie asked.

"Lana. She made me begin to hate myself for considering my own family as enemies. She surprised me when she turned around and wrapped her arms around me, burying her face into my chest, weeping. I know, what I said. But, there. There was one of my little sisters, a girl that I swore to help protect and that I have grown such a strong attachment to ever since she had become a part of our family. How could I turn my family away?" Mason muttered as tears began forming in his eyes.

"Mase." Ronnie cried as she hugged her older brother. Mason buried his face in her shoulder weeping. The two siblings cried for hours before parting ways. Because, they had a long journey ahead of them, come sun up.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel was sound asleep in his room, tucked into his own, comfortable bed, for the first time in forever. It was about 6am, and Mason and Ronnie, both walked into his room. "Rise and shine, Nate! We've got a very, long journey ahead of us." Ronnie remarked as Mason shook him a little, gripping his bruised arms.<p>

"What kind of doctor are you? Jerk!" Nathaniel snapped.

"It's time for you to get up. Here's a change of clothes." Mason remarked before looking over at his sister, "Ronnie, meet the both of us at the stable. And, get the horses ready."

"Will do." Ronnie replied before walking out of Nathaniel's bedroom.

"Nathaniel, are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?" Mason asked.

"I'm up. I'm up. Now, you can leave." Nathaniel muttered before getting out of his bed.

"I'm going to stay here until I know for sure you're not going to lay back down on that bed." Mason replied.

"Fine!" Nathaniel snapped.

* * *

><p>Outside the bedroom there was loud crashing noises heard from the inside, caused by the two brothers fighting. Monica, who was in her father's bedroom heard the commotion began to try and wake her father up, "Daddy? Daddy?" She replied as she shook him a bit.<p>

"Five more minutes, British dude." Alfred muttered.

"Dad." Monica said continuing to shake him. Realizing that wasn't working, she climbed on top of him.

Alfred sat up immediately after Monica, accidently kneeing him in a certain area, "Mon, get off Daddy for a sec, okay?" He remarked. Monica did as she was told then he sighed in relief.

"Daddy, are you, okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. What's up, little dude?" Alfred asked.

"There's noises out there." Monica stated as she pointed to the hallway.

"I'll go check it out. You go back to sleep. " Alfred muttered as he got out of bed and opened his bedroom door. Immediately he could hear the loud sound of a fight going on, only it didn't sound just like two people, now. He walked down the corridor and to Nathaniel's bedroom. There he seen, Dennis, Harley, Ivy, Kenny, Mason, & Nathaniel, all cramped in the room. The only one not throwing punches, of course was Mason, but the other five were, because they were woken up by the racket from Nathaniel and Mason. Alfred ran his hand through the mess that he called hair & sighed, "Yo! Cool it! All of you back to your rooms, now." He ordered. The four did as they were told and Mason stayed. "What happened?"

"Well, Nathaniel, Ronnie, and I are leaving for a while. Ronnie will return. But, for precautionary purposes, we will go in hiding for a while." Mason replied.

"But, you dudes just got back." Alfred stated.

"And, I wish we could stay. But, the Confederates will be looking for us for a while. We'll keep in touch." Mason explained.

"I understand. I mean, you broke out of jail, dudes. Just be careful you two and take care of your sister." Alfred ordered.

"We will."Mason replied.

"Ronnie, knows a place that's safe. And, I'll make sure that someone travels with her, on the way back." Nathaniel added.

"Bye." Alfred muttered as two of his sons walked out to the stables and climbed onto their horses and riding off away from the house.

* * *

><p>The three siblings rode all the way from DC to New Jersey, where their older sister, lived. Ronnie knocked on the door. A ginger haired girl with green eyes, answered, "Ronnie? What are you doing, here?" She asked.<p>

"Nikki, I need you to keep these two hidden. Ivy, and I, broke them out of a Confederate prison. I knew that you could house them here, being you're on our side." Ronnie explained.

"Alright, I'll do it." Nikki replied.

"Thank you, Nikki." Mason said.

"This is gonna be a long wait." Nathaniel muttered before walking into the house.

"Who's that?" Mason muttered as he saw a rider from a distance become more, "Inside. Everyone. Now!" He ordered before everyone ran inside.

Before they knew it, a knock on the door was heard. Nathaniel had a revolver in hand. Nikki went to door and slowly opened it.

Nathaniel cocked the gun and leaned against a wall and took a breath.

Mason and Ronnie hid in a nearby bedroom and expected to hear the sound of gunfire, soon enough.

"Howdy, Sis!" A familiar voice greeted.

"Kenny? What are you doing here?" Nikki asked.

"Dad sent me and Harley to pick up, Ronnie." Kenny explained.

Nathaniel sighed then put the revolver back in his holster, "You moron. You know how close I was to blowing your head off?!"He remarked before walking out in the open.

"With you, that wouldn't have been likely unless you were standing right front holding the gun to my head, even then it would be a 50-50 chance you'd hit me." Kenny remarked.

"True that." Harley stated, "You're a lousy shot."

"Am not." Nathaniel remarked,

"Kenny? Harley? What did you mean Dad sent you to get me?" Ronnie asked as she and Mason both walked into the living area.

"Dad wanted you to have an escort back home. Being that Harley and I are the best shots of all the family, that made us the best candidates." Kenny explained.

"I could have handled myself." Ronnie remarked.

"Dad's just worried that the same thing will happen to you, that happened to Mase and Nate. We're taking precautions." Harley stated.

Ronnie sighed sadly, "We just found you two and now, I have to lose you, again."

"Hey, don't worry about it, little sis. We'll be together, again before you know it. Everybody will." Nathaniel replied before Ronnie hugged him, goodbye.

"Until next time, Ronnie." Mason replied with a grin as Ronnie released Nathaniel and hugged him.

"We better, go Ron. I have a feeling that we had some Rebel spies on our tail." Harley muttered.

"Nik, you got a few fast horses we could borrow?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, in the stables." Nikki replied.

"Okay, come on, Ronnie." Kenny remarked as he, Harley & Nikki ran out to the stables and put up their horses and Mason and Nathaniel's as well and trading them out for others.

"We'll return them, soon. Nik." Harley stated after throwing his saddle on a horse and climbed on.

"Alright. No rush, you can use them however long you need them." Nikki replied.

Kenny nodded and put his stetson on Ronnie's head, "Let's roll out." He ordered before the three of them rode away.

Nikki walked back into her home and thus began the beginning of a lengthy wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Remembering the Past

It had been several weeks since Mason & Nathaniel had been at Nikki's place. Ronnie would venture out from time to time and tell them what was going on with the war and her last visit she mentioned how Austin, or Arkansas had joined with the confederates. He was quite young, and the two brothers agreed that it was a horrible decision, of course in his young life he hadn't made very wise decisions, anyway.

"You know what I don't understand." Nathaniel remarked, out of the blue, one day.

"What?" Mason muttered as he stirred his morning tea.

"How that idiot little brother of ours has joined up with the rebels. I mean, he's just a kid. The girls aren't gonna let him fight." Nathaniel stated.

"One might have said the same about me, when Dad & I poured all the tea boxes in the Boston Harbor." Mason stated.

"But, Dad did it, too. That's the difference." Nathaniel remarked.

"I don't think it's much different."

"Mase is right. There's really no difference." Nikki chimed in after over hearing the conversation, "I remember when you first became a part of this family, you've grown up a lot since those days."

"I remember that I was a rubbish child. Dennis and I kept Grandfather on his toes." Mason chuckled.

"Oh, I remember that when Grandpa introduced you to the family, Den was so ecstatic that he FINALLY had a brother."

"He and I seemed to get ourselves into so much trouble all the time."

"That's because you two WERE always in trouble." Nikki chuckled.

"Do you remember when Dennis and I tied Penny's hair to her bed post?"

"Oh, how could I forget? She was so angry. Cause Grandpa had to cut her hair and it was a little uneven for months. But, I remember her getting you two back by putting your hands into warm water while you two were sleeping."

"Made us wet the bed, and the prank war had officially begun."

"I remember how cute Nate was when Grandpa brought him home."

"I remember how shy he was. Him and Harley both got along better with each other than with Dennis and I."

"Really?" Nathaniel asked.

"That's right. You were so young when we lived with grandfather. All you remember was the war, wasn't it?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Nathaniel replied.

"I think that the Revolutionary War definitely changed the ones who could remember it, some grew more mature, others not so much." Mason replied.

"Like Dennis?" Nathaniel teased.

"I really don't think anything will change him very much." Nikki replied.

"No, probably not." Mason chuckled.

"Gosh, it's been so long since I've thought about that." Nikki replied.

"It really has. I still remember when Dad came to Grandpa's house and told us that we were going to live with him." Nathaniel muttered.

"I remember hearing Dad and Grandpa getting into a heated argument before that happened." Mason replied.

"I remember Dad picking me up and taking us all home with him and how happy I was. But, looking back at Grandpa, he looked so sad. But, I caught a glimpse of a smile on his face when Risa waved goodbye to him." Nathaniel replied.

"And then, the war..."

"... It was bloody awful. I remember the final days far too well..."

(FLASH BACK)

"Hurry, we have to work fast." A man exclaimed as he and a few doctors ran past a young brunette girl and a young blonde headed boy. The eldest of the 13 siblings seen their father in a lot of pain due to a gunshot wound through his shoulder.

"Dad!" The little girl cried.

"Nessa, you and Mase watch the others." Alfred ordered before being taken into a room.

"Daddy!" Young Nathaniel cried as he tried to run in after Alfred.

Vanessa picked him up, "You can't go in there, Nate." She said as the other 10 came in the room and waited for their father.

The doctors soon left the room and allowed them to go in. The 13 siblings ran into the room and immediately jumped on the bed. Alfred, who was trying to rest at the time heard the sound of his children and smiled, opening his eyes, "Daddy? Are you a hero?" A small, brown haired girl with Choclate brown eyes asked.

"Nina, I am the hero. And, I will always be. I'd do anything for you guys in a heart beat. I love you, little dudes too much to see anything bad happen to you. I promise you." Alfred stated before all the states hugged him. "Ah! Risa, that's Daddy's bad shoulder."

Risa let go of his arm and hugged his neck, "I love you, too Daddy." She said. Alfred smiled.

(END OF FLASH BACK)

"It's really has been forever since we've thought about that. Of course, given the circumstances of the times, now. No body really has time to think about anything." Nathaniel stated.

"Yes, of course it wasn't too long after that all of us became States. The first 13. What a time that was." Mason replied.

"Everyone was just so excited about the outcome of the War, us gaining our independence. Dad seemed happy, too. But, I think it was broke him a bit, too. I remember walking to him, he was sitting on the edge of the harbor, his feet dangling off the side. And, he looked a little sad. He noticed me there and smiled before picking me up and carrying me back to the big party. He never said a word, but I could tell. I think we'll all feel like Dad did that day, when this is all over. There has to be a winner in this war, the Victor will celebrate, but also remember what all it cost them, the lives they lost, the family that will be separated from us. It makes me sad, just thinking about it." Nikki sighed.

"I agree, but I refuse to think that we'll be separated. We'll all be a family, again. Just like Dad wants." Mason remarked.

"Mase, you're delusional if you really believe that." Nathaniel stated.

"What harm will it do to think that way?" Mason asked.

"Because, when it doesn't happen, the way you think. You'll only hurt yourself." Nathaniel remarked.

"Mason, I hate to say this, but Nate's right." Nikki stated.

"You believe what you will. I'm going back to my room, now." Mason remarked before walking away.

"He has changed so much since this war has begun, too." Nikki muttered.

"That's the understatement of the century. Ever since he came to find me, he's acted like this. It's about to drive me insane. He won't listen to reason, those Confederates are going to get what is coming to them soon enough." Nathaniel remarked.

"Unfortunately, you're right." Nikki sighed as she looked out the window. She knew that very fate would happen to one or the other, she hated that fact, but it unfortunately was the only fact that was plausible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only wish I did. Also, Nikki does not belong to me, she belongs to my bestie Lilia x Undertaker.


End file.
